Kūgo Ginjō
Kūgo Ginjō (銀城 空吾, Ginjō Kūgo) ist ein geheimnissvoller Mann welcher 17 Monate auf nachdem Ichigo Kurosaki seine Shinigamikräfte verlor, auftauchte. Er ist außerdem der Anführer der Gruppe Xcution. Erscheinung Kūgo hat fast schulterlange, schwarze Haare, welche er, ähnlich wie Sōsuke Aizen, zurückgegelt trägt. Er ist groß gewachsen und trägt eine schwarze Lederjacke mit Fellkragen, darunter ein helles T-Shirt, sowie eine dunkle Hose und eine Halskette in Form eines Kreuzes. Charakter Kūgo scheint ein guter Manipulator zu sein und weiß somit genau, was er sagen muss, um die Leute zu einer gewissen Handlung zu bringen. Er besitzt ansonsten einen recht ruhigen Charakter und scheint sich kaum Emotionen anmerken zu lassen. Kugo ist allerdings eher etwas wie ein Geschäftsmann, da er z.B mit Chad einen Pakt geschlossen hat, um diesen für Xcution zu gewinnen. Dieser forderte die Wiederherstellung der Kräfte Ichigo Kurosakis sollte er sich anschließen. Ob Kugo diesen Pakt nur einging weil er sich mit seinen Zielen deckte ist unklar, es ist jedoch sehr warscheinlich, da Ichigo als menschlicher Vizard so ziemlich das beste für die Ziele Xcutions zu sein scheint, da Sie ihre Kräfte auf einen Mensch mit Shinigamikraft übertragen müssen und Ichigo über große Erfahrung im Umgang mit Hollowkräften verfügt und somit das Ideale Gefäß für diese Kraft ist. Zudem legt Kugo scheinbar großen Wert darauf gut informiert zu sein, was wohl an seiner manipulativen Eigenschaft liegt. Er legt sein Wissen nur Stück für Stück offen und nutzt sogar seinem Gegnüber unliebsame Informationen um diesen zu beeinflussen. Ein Beweis seiner Quellenfindungsgabe dürfte wohl eindeutig der Fakt sein, dass er über Ichigos Hollowfikation Bescheid weiß. Handlung Lost Shinigami Saga left|thumb|Erstes Treffen mit Ichigo Kūgo tauchte das erste Mal auf nachdem 17 Monate nach Ichigos Sieg über Sōsuke Aizen auf, bei dem dieser seine Shinigamikräfte verlor. Kūgo wurde seine Tasche von einem Taschendieb gestohlen, was Ichigo bemerkte. Er zögerte nicht lange, konnte den Taschendieb überwältigen und gab Kūgo anschließend seine Tasche zurück. Kūgo wollte Ichigo daraufhin zu einer Schüssel Ramen einladen doch dies lehnte Ichigo ab. Nachdem Ichigo gegangen war, war Kugo verwundert wie wachsam der ehemalige Ersatzshinigami war. Einige Zeit später tauchte er in Ikumi Unagiyas Unagiya-Shop auf und wollte, dass Ichigo für ihn Isshin Kurosaki beobachtet, der etwas zu verbergen hätte. Ichigo erklärte daraufhin wütend, dass dies sein Vater wäre und dass, wenn er etwas über ihn wissen will ihn doch direkt fragen solle. Kūgo meinte jedoch, dass Ichigo nicht alles über seine Familie wisse. Bevor er weiter reden konnte, mischte sich Ikumi ein und bestand darauf das Kūgo gehen solle, da der Laden nun schließe, über seinen Auftrag jedoch, würde sie erst nachdenken müssen. Bevor Kūgo sich anschließend aufmachte, merkte er an, dass Ichigo sich doch mal beim Urahara-Shop umsehen solle. Als Kūgo den Laden verlässt wird er von seinen Gefährten Riruka Dokugamine und Giriko Kutsuzawa bereits erwartet. Diese wundern sich warum Kūgo es immer noch nicht schaffte Ichigo zu sich zu holen. Riruka, die ungeduldig wurde, wollte die Sache nun selbst übernehmen doch Kūgo meinte dies sei nicht von Nöten. Als sich Ichigo später zum Urahara-Shop begibt und Karin von dort weggehen sieht, erscheint Kūgo erneut und meint, Ichigo sollte Kisuke Urahara nicht so leichtfertig trauen, wenn er seine Familie beschützen will und übergab Ichigo eine Karte der Xcution damit Ichigo ihn erreichen kann. right|thumb|Ichigo will Xcution helfen Später, als Uryū Ishida von einem Unbekannten angegriffen wurde, rief Ichigo Kūgo an. Beide trafen sich an einem alten Appartment, in dem noch weitere Mitglieder von Xcution waren. Bevor sie zum Hauptthema kommen wollten, erklärte Kūgo Ichigo, dass sie vorhaben ihm seine Shinigamikräfte wieder zu geben. Bevor ihm erklärt warum sie dass tun wollen zeigte Kūgo ihm, welche Fähigkeiten sie überhaupt haben. Nachdem er ihm dies zeigte, kamen Riruka und Yasutora Sado, alias Chad, dazu. Chad wurde Mitglied der Organisation um Ichigo seine Kräfte zurückzugeben worauf Ichgio anfing den Leuten zu vertrauen und einwilligte ihnen zu helfen. Doch damit sie Ichigo, ihre Kräfte auf ihn übertragen und ihm so seine Shinigamikräfte zurückgeben können erklärte Kugo dass sie vorher Ichigos Fullbring aktivieren müssen. Die nächsten Tage beschäftigten sie sich somit mit Ichigos Training. Nach Ichigos erfolgreichen ersten Training wurde jedoch in der Zwischenzeit Orihime angegriffen. Sowohl Orihime als auch Chad schwiegen darüber worauf Ichigo wieder zu Kugo ging damit er ihn aufklärte wer der Angreifer gewesen sein könnte. Kugo klärte Ichigo daraufhin über ihr ehemaliges Mitglied Shūkurō Tsukishima auf, welcher bereits einmal einen ehemaligen Shinigami umbrachte der versuchte sein Kräfte wiederzuerlangen. left|thumb|Ginjo schützt Ichigo vor Tsukishima Als am nächsten Tag Ichigo sein zweites Training gerade abgebrochen hatte erschien zur selben Zeit Tsukishima im Xcution HQ um sich Ichigo zu widmen. Sowohl Chad als auch Kugo griffen Tsukishima um Ichigo zu schüzten. Dieser jedoch wollte seine neuen Kräfte ausprobieren und sich für den Angriff auf seine Freunde rächen. Doch unterbrach Yukio den Kampf und Tsukishima musste sich zurückziehen. right|thumb|Das dritte Training beginnt Kugo entschied daraufhin mit dem dritten Training fortzufahren und lies Yukio ihn und Ichigo in Yukios Spielekonsole laden. Fürs dritte Training sollte Ichigo gegen Kugo selbst kämpfen. Um Ichigo während des Trainings zu heilen wurde Orihime dazu geholt. Nachdem Orhime Ichigo heilte, spürte Ginjo dass Ichigo in Orihimes Nähe gleich viel entschlossener kämpfte. Da Ichigo aber weder Ginjos Bewegungen vorahnen geschweige denn ernsthaft kämpfen konnte griff Ginjo zu einer List. Als erstes griff er Ichigos Augen an um ihn erblinden zu lassen, Yukio sollte dann Orihime davon abhalten Ichigo zu heilen. Nachdem er Ichigo erst mehrmals verwundete und dann mit seinem Schwert auf dem Boden gepinnt hatte erklärte Ginjo er würde nun als nächstes Orihime und Chad töten und Ichigo könnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Als Ichigo dies hörte und Ginjo aufhalten wollte schaffte er es wieder Reiatsu war zu nehmen und sein Fullbring zu vollenden. Ginjo entschuldigte sich daraufhin bei Ichigo für diese Vorstellung doch war nun Ichigos Training beendet. Alle gingen danach wieder aus Yukios Spielekonsole heraus, damit Ichigo wieder nach Hause gehen konnte. Doch griff wenig später Tsukishima Riruka, Yukio, Giriko Kutsuzawa und Jackie mit seinem Fullbring an. Einer nach dem anderen stellte sich daraufhin auf Tsukishimas Seite. Ginjo war der einzige der es schaffte dem Angriff zu entkommen. Er traf daraufhin auf Ichigo der ihm erzählte dass es bei seiner Familie und seinen Freunden genauso war. Beide flüchteten dann erstmal in ein geheimes Versteck von Ginjo um die Lage zu besprechen. Ginjo hatte erkannt dass Tsukishimas Fullbring die Erinnerungen alle manipuliert indem er sich selbst in diese einfügt. Ichigo beschloss daraufhin mit Ginjo Tsukishima zu töten in der Hoffnung ihre Freunde so von dessen Fullbring zu befreien. Kurz darauf erschien Yukio, der sie zu Tsukishima bringen wollte. left|thumb|Ginjo opfert sich um Ichigo zu beschützen Yukio brachte sie zu einem großen alten Haus wo alle von Ichigos Schulfreunden sowie seine Schwestern drine waren. Auf der nächsten Etage wartete Tsukishima mit den Xcution-Mitgliedern. Ginjo zerstörte die Treppe damit niemand ihnen folgen konnte. Während Ichigo dann mit Tsukishima kämpfte musste Ginjo sich mit seinen Xcution-Freunden sowie mit Moe Shishigawara herumschlagen. Da Ginjo in der Unterzahl war, war er deutlich im Nachteil. Als er jedoch sah wie Ichigo Gefahr lief ebenfalls von Tsukshimas Fullbring erwischt zu werden, sprang Ginjo dazwischen. Entsetzt sieht Ichigo mit an, wie Ginjo von Tsukishimas Schwert durchbohrt wird und befürchtet, nun auch seinen letzten Verbündeten verloren zu haben. Doch versichert ihm Ginjo dass sich bisher nichts geändert hätte. Plötzlich Uryū auf und zielt wortlos mit seinen Bogen in Ichigos Richtung. Ichigo glaubt dass Uryu auch von Tsukishima beeinflusst wurde doch Uryu versucht Ichigo zu erklären dass er nicht von Tsukishima sondern von Ginjo angeriffen wurde. right|thumb|Ginjo zeigt sein wahres Gesicht und lacht über Ichigos Niederlage Bevor Ichigo reagieren kann streckt ihn Ginjo nieder, während Uryu von Tsukishima angegriffen wird. Auf Ichigos bestürzte Frage, ob Tsukishimas Kräfte nun doch gewirkt hätten, erwidert Ginjo, er sei nicht wegen Tsukishima Ichigos Feind. Es stellt sich heraus dass Ginjo von anfang an mit Tsukishima zusammengearbeitet hatte damit Ichigos Fullbring sich entwickelt und Ginjo es stehlen kann. Um bei Ichigo keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen lies sich Ginjo von Tsukishimas Fullbring beeinflussen damit er glaube Tsukishima sei sein Feind und Ichigo hätte einen vertrauenswürdigen Verbündeten. Als Ginjo vorhin erneut von Tsukishimas Klinge erfasst wurde, kehrten lediglich seine wahren Erinnerungen zurück. Ginjo rammt daraufhin sein Schwert in Ichigos Brust und stiehlt somit dessen Fullbring-Power und letzte Hoffnung wieder ein Shinigami zu werden. Ginjo meinte lediglich Ichigo solle glücklich sein dass sie ihn nicht getötet haben und will mit Tsukishima gehen. Doch tauchten in dem Moment Kisuke, Isshin und Rukia auf die mit einem Schwert Ichigos Shinigamikräfte wieder hers tellten. Geschockt standen Ginjo und Tsukishima nun vor Ichigo der noch eine Rechnung mit ihnen offen hatte. Ichigo schoss ein gewaltiges Getsuga Tenshou ab das Ginjo verfehlte aber in der Laga war ein ganzes Haus zu zerstören Ginjo wollte fliehen wurde aber von Ichigo erfasst und dann mit Getsuga Tenshou erneut attackiert. Derweil erklärte Toshiro, dass Ichigo dathumb|left|Ginjo in seiner vollen Fullbring-Gestalts Reiatsu der Kommandanten besitzt erklärte ihm aber auch ,dass Ginjo Kugo der erste Stellvertretende-Shinigami war, welcher vor Jahren einfach spurlos verschwand. Fähigkeiten thumb|150px|Aus seiner Kette wird ein Breitschwert *'Fullbring:' Kūgo beherrscht die Fähigkeit des "Fullbrings" und kann somit die Seelen von Objekten perfekt kontrollieren. Somit ist es ihm z.B. möglich, auf festen Boden wie auf einem Trampolin zu springen. Sein Persönliches Fullbring nennt er Kreuz des Schafotts wodurch er aus seinerHalskette ein gewaltiges Breitschwert machen kann. thumb|left *Mit diesem Schwert ist er auch in der Lage, eine gewaltige Welle Spiritueller Energie zu verschießen (ähnlich dem Getsuga Tenshou), indem er diese erst um das Schwert herum sammelt und dann in einem Schwung auf den Gegner schießt. Die Explosion, die dabei entstand, war stark genug, das Haus unter ihm zu zerstören. Das Schwert verfügt über einen zweiten Griff, der es ihm leichter macht, auf Attacken auf kurzer Distanz zu reagieren. Trivia *Um sich vor lästigen Anrufen zu schützen, lies Kūgo ein Verfahren entwickeln bei dem man mehrmals, mit kleinen Änderungen, seine Telefonnummer wählen muss. *Sein Leibgericht sind Ramen die er, nach eigner Aussage, häufig mit sich herum trägt, falls ihm mal danach ist. *Der Themesong welchen Kubo für Ginjō ausgewählt hat ist "Last Man Standing" von Bon Jovi. Navigation en: Kūgo Ginjō es: Kūgo Ginjō Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch